koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AntonKutovoi
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 15:42, November 25, 2011 100monnin Sengoku I don't have this game; I don't even have a cellphone. I'm getting these conversations from this Japanese wiki and translating them just because. I figure SW fans might be interested in the conversations this social game has to offer that's different from the main SW installments (that's one of its main selling points). Chances of it being localized into English seem slim at this rate. Sake neko 19:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, remove the petition then. If that's how you feel about it, then remove it from the main page. I would personally want to keep it on the game pages though, since there still might be some interest in getting these games to the West. Old or not. Sake neko 17:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) DW card game I know you want to put up those images, but at the same time please don't. This person's blog doesn't say it's all right for us to use them, and you probably didn't ask if you could or not. Plus, this is one of those rare cases which I think we should follow in another wiki's footsteps. For example, "Suck on my Obelisk!" or even "Totally not the same game" does a better job with trading cards than just slapping a picture down. In other words, if you talk about the trading card game, please try to care about it first. It just seems a bit rude not to is all. Sake neko 16:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, sounds good. Just be sure to specifically say that it is Taiko Risshiden and to include "Taiko"+the number of the entry in the file name. And you can make it its own image category since it's not on this wiki yet. Sake neko 00:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kessen One or the other we don't need both especially when they look almost exactly the same. Kyosei (talk) 02:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Troy It's hard to say because the Japanese credits do not credit a character with an actor. It's just a list of actors. You have to listen to the transliterated Japanese script (which is pretty awful) and play it by ear. Out of all of them listed and uncredited from press reports, I can only recognize a handful of them because they're reused Warriors voice actors. Shouji is reusing her Aya voice for Bresis. Haramaki (Ma Chao) is the priest of Apollo guy. Akabane (Xiahou Ba) is a messenger in select scenes. Egawa sticks out like a sore thumb as Agamemnon. The junior Miyas are reusing their generic young and tough guy voices to be the soldiers/brutes. I don't know the rest of the actors' performances well enough to give them proper credit. If I were to take a blind shot in the dark, Helen kinda sounds like Penthesilea to me but I'm not very confident in supporting that. Sake neko (talk) 17:55, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :I copied the credits in my sandbox ages ago if you're interested in knowing the names of the actors. Feel free to credit if you can recognize who she could be. Sake neko (talk) 17:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Tenka Mugen no Shou NPC Dunno. Website doesn't say anything and I don't play it. I was going to wait on that one. Sake neko (talk) 15:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome! It could be Motonari or someone else in the west based on the brief synopsis for the update, but that's only a guess. Sake neko (talk) 16:14, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hidetada's voice actor I would stick with Ebina for now unless there's an official update of sorts prior/during the broadcast. Mostly because it saves time and frustration arguing against people who would want to point out what you just did. Sake neko (talk) 16:14, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's not too odd really. Koei tends to do that if they get the slightest hint of an actor/celebrity liking one of their IPs (that's what Mio and Miyu are in Kiwami, why the comedians are there during the Warriors presentations, Shimazaki Nobunaga, and even Infini to an extent). I would argue that he probably won't be that imperative of a character from the start based on the established protagonists though. Sake neko (talk) 16:30, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Kessen III Images Don't worry, I'm merely replacing them with new ones that have better resolution and are in PNG format. I'll also be doing the same for the items if I have some time to spare. Humble Novice (talk) 21:58, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Voice Actor Info I found the information here and here (click for the third image). Humble Novice (talk) 12:48, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Yasu'ie Namikawa reply Okay. TY. It's just that sometimes you see these people (and plus they're historical figures meaning their names had more impact compared to usual NPC's) and it makes you go "WHO THE **** IS/WAS THIS GUY?" Yasu'ie always somehow bothered the **** out of me every single time I saw him; he was so far the only person who made me feel that way for around 2 years straight lol. I would've been that way towards Kanesada Ichijou as well, before seeing that Koshoushou actually conned him in the SW4 story ("who the **** is this Kanesada Ichijou that always pops up on Koshoushou's Infinite Castle stage in the 4-II expansion, dammit?!"). Then again, during my times of first indulging in Warriors Orochi, I was always more savvy about Three Kingdoms history than Sengoku era history. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:29, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Nobunaga and Nō Images I think we can put them on the Samurai Warriors 4 article rather than their respective character pages since they count as promotional material. Humble Novice (talk) 20:05, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Deception Team Ninja doesn't make this series usually to begin with, so no. From what I can tell, it's being counted under the Tecmo brand and it's headed by a Tecmo team, just like the Fatal Frame games. The last Fatal Frame game was counted under Koei Tecmo too, and brief mentions about it are on this wiki only when it's obvious Koei executives had a direct influence on it. Like Keiko Erikawa and the live-action movie. Sake neko (talk) 18:41, December 20, 2017 (UTC)